


Keeping Secrets

by Lolanae



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Gen, Magic, Magical/Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolanae/pseuds/Lolanae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan fic for Arrow set in a Magical/Medieval AU. Felicity is a Keeper of Knowledge for the Queen's Kingdom. Oliver is a Prince returned home with secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magical Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU idea I've had for Arrow. I'm not sure how far I'll take it. If there is interest, I'll keep up with it. It's just been in my head, and I wanted to get it out. The AU is Magical based. Think like Merlin-ish. Let me know what you think.

Felicity had her nose buried in whichever tome she picked up that morning to study. If someone were to ask her, she doubt she would admit to having read almost every tome housed in the Tower Library. It was her job, though, to be the Keeper of Knowledge for the kingdom. She liked her job. It let her keep to herself most days. Felicity got rather nervous around people, and she got scared someone would find out her secret.

A small dragon whelpling peeped at her from over the top of her book, "Hello there, Ember." Felicity smiled and scratched the fire dragon's chin. "You are going to get me in trouble," she fussed at the whelping.

It tilted its head to the side, "I'm sorry, Lady. I just figured you would like some company."

Felicity smiled. She stood up from the table and picked up the whelpling. It climbed her light pink robe and perched on her shoulder. "I don't mind your company, sweet girl. What have you been up to today?"

"Sneaking about the castle!" Ember flapped her tail against Felicity's back.

"If the royal family caught you who knows what would happen." Felicity walked over to the tower window. "Some people are still terrified of natural magic. They prefer that which can only be done with tomes and spells. You, my dear friend, are the product of some of the purest natural magic. So please be careful."

"I promise, Felicity." Ember pressed his warm nose into Felicity's cheek. "Someone is coming, m'lady!" Ember disappeared in a poof of red sparks.

"Keeper Felicity?" A gruff voice asked behind her.

Felicity jumped when she saw the owner of the voice was the prince. "Oh, uh, yes, your majesty." He was dressed in a dark blue tunic, leather pants, and an intricate belt around his waist.

"No, Your Majesty was my father. Just Oliver is fine." He smiled this infectious smile that flustered Felicity.

She fidgeted with her ponytail, "Yes, and he drowned, but you didn't. You survived and now you are in the Tower listening to me babble. Which I shall stop in three, two one." Felicity knew she was blushing. "What can I help you with? I usually don't help the royal family personally."

"I need you to see if you can salvage anything from this tome." He placed a partially burned tome on the table in front of her.

"What happened to it?" Felicity looked back at the tome and then up at the Prince.

"I was reading and tipped over a candle." He gave her the fakest looking grin she'd ever seen.

"This looks more like it was tossed in a fire pit." She poked at the charred edges of the binding.

"It was a really big candle." Oliver smiled again.

Felicity opened her mouth to say something but thought it better to keep that thought in her head. _You are so lying. Adorable, but lying._ "I will see what I can do. Check back with me in a few hours."

"Thank you, Felicity." Oliver nodded his head and left.

When the door to the library shut, Felicity locked it. She quickly ran back to the table. Ember had already reappeared next to the book. "Why would the Prince lie?" She asked Felicity.

"I have no idea. I know he just came back home after being ship wrecked for years. Maybe it's some secret from there?" Felicity sat down and opened the tome. It was heavily burned, but some pages were still readable. "This can't be the Prince's book, Ember."

"Why?" The curious whelping peaked her head around to see the pages. A small gasp slipped her passed her lips accompanied by a tiny spark of flame.

"Tell me about it!" Felicity kept reading. "This is a tome of blood magic. It's more feared and definitely more illegal than we are."

"Is the Prince a mage perhaps?" Ember asked.

"As far as I know, none of the Queen's family is magical." Felicity flipped through more of the pages. "I'm worried for Oliver…"


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity solves one mystery, only to find a larger one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this got more likes than I thought it would. hehe. I do plan to keep this as close to canon as I really can. Some events will have to change, but I'm trying to keep the characters as much canon as I can. This is my first AU type fic, so pardon my dust. It's going to be mainly Felicity's point of view for a bit. I'm still thinking it out though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks! Let me know if you have questions! You can also find me on tumblr as Lolanae.

After Oliver dropped off the tome, Felicity cleared out the Library. She told the scribes to take an early day and enjoy a long weekend. None of them questioned her, since she did it often when they all got on her nerves. Ember was prancing around on Felicity’s desk when she got back to her office at the top of the tower. “Have you studied anything about blood magic, Felicity?” Ember asked nudging the burnt tome.

“I have read some. I swear we have a journal somewhere in this tower.” Felicity began to look over the bookshelves that lined her office walls. The rarest and most valuable pieces of work were stored in her office for protection. The rest of the library held more common knowledge works. She ran her fingers along the leather spines of the books. “Ah ha! Found you.” Felicity pulled the journal off of the shelf and took it back to her desk. Pure nerves caused her to check to make sure no one was looking in the window before she opened it, even though she was at one of the highest points in the castle. 

Ember gave her a funny look, “The only people that could get in are the dragons, silly mage.”

Felicity shot a glare at Ember, “Shhh!”

“One day you’ll be proud of who you are Felicity,” Ember looked up at Felicity with golden eyes.

“One day when natural magic isn’t punishable by death if the wrong people see you do it.” Felicity sighed and shook her head. “Anyway, back to this.” She opened the journal and skimmed it. “Seems that blood mages do show a natural affinity for it, but they can only do basic magic if they don’t have blood. To do the majority of their magic they need blood as a catalyst.”

Ember paced back and forth on Felicity’s desk. “What type of blood?”

“Human only, so you are safe,” Felicity said, answering Ember’s worry. She swore the whelpling sighed in relief. “The question is why or how Oliver got his hands on this spell book. I only have this journal because I fought to keep it under the grounds of being able to better understand all aspects of magic – good and bad.”

“Maybe he found it? Or can someone become a blood mage? Maybe while he was gone?” Ember flew up and perched on top of Felicity’s head. She giggled as Ember’s tail tickled her neck. 

“Silly dragon, why are you up there?” 

“I want to pretend I can read like you,” Ember said.

“Still wishing you could be human?” Felicity rubbed the end of Ember’s tail.

“Yes,” Ember laid her head down on Felicity’s forehead. “Having a human best friend is the next best thing though!”

“I’m glad.” Felicity giggled. She went back to comparing the two tomes. The burnt one only had a few salvageable pages. She grabbed her silver framed glasses and put them on. “Off my head for a moment, Ember.” The dark red whelpling fluttered back down to Felicity’s desk.

“What is it?” 

Felicity was closely looking at the handwriting of the two tomes. “These are written by the same person!” She flipped the journal back to the front page. “Lawton.”

“Do I want to know how bad he is?” Ember nosed the journal in Felicity’s hand.

“I’ll spare you the details, but he is bad news. Very bad news. And Prince Oliver has his spell book.” Felicity got up from her desk and looked out the window. The sun was starting it’s decent to the west. “I hate mysteries.”

“But you solved the one of the burnt book!” Ember danced in a circle.

“Yes, but I found a bigger one. A mystery with many more questions.” Felicity fidgeted with hem of the sleeve of her robe. As she watched the sunset, it started to rain suddenly, and she laughed. “Helle must be bored.”

“Why must I be bored every single time it rains?” A sprite-like little voice came from behind Felicity. 

“Because when rain storms pop up that quickly, it’s usually you,” Felicity grinned at the water dragon whelpling sitting in the other window. Its turquoise colored scales shimmered with rain drops. “If you are staying, play nice with Ember.”

“But…”

“But, nothing. You two girls can be best friends one moment and driving me insane the next.” Felicity looked at both of them, and then back at Helle, “While you are here, have you seen the Prince outside the castle at all since he returned?”  
Helle closed her bright blue eyes for a moment. “Yes! By the lake the other day. I was playing in the water. I saw his horse tied up near the bank, and I saw him a few hours later. Is everything okay?”

“I hope so, precious.” Felicity kissed the top of Helle’s head. “Go play in your rain.” Helle happily flew off.

Before Felicity could sit back down at her desk, there was a knock at the door. Ember vanished after the first knock. “Who is it?” Felicity asked.

“Oliver,” the rough voice from earlier replied.  
_________________

Felicity sat down at her desk, and Oliver had pulled a chair up next to her. She had never been this close to the Prince before. Felicity shook her head a little bit, “So, this book, you said it belongs to you?”

“Yes.” Oliver turned his head and looked a little frustrated.

“Well, it appears to be a Blood Mage spell book.” Felicity could hear the shakiness in her own voice. 

Oliver’s eys betrayed the shock his stoic nature was trying to hide. “Umm, ahh, do you know who it belongs to?”

“A mage named Lawton.” Felicity decided to be brave, “I don’t want to cause trouble. The Queen has been trying to find all of the blood mages the past few years. So I was a little shocked when you brought me a spell book from one.”

“I’ve never learned about the magical arts. Why is my mother hunting down blood mages?” Oliver looked a mix of confused and frustrated.

“There are different types of mages: Natural born ones and then those that need the aid of something, be it spells, books, or totems. Blood mages use human blood to fuel their spells. It is as shunned as necromancy. Sadly, natural born mages have grown to have a bad reputation over the last few years because of the evils of the Blood mages.” Felicity tried to keep her mind focused on Oliver. “Your mother and step-father had been working on this crusade for as long as I can remember. I had to fight to be able to keep this journal here for the sake of just research.”

“I see.”

“Can I speak openly, Prin..I mean Oliver?” Felicity swallowed hard. Oliver nodded. “I’m not sure what all is going on, but please, be careful. If you need any further research, I offer my assistance.” 

“I will, Felicity. Thank you.” Oliver smiled at her. It was a warm and sweet smile. Genuine was the only thought that came to mind. “Do you need an escort home? It’s already nightfall.”

“I’m good. Thank you though.” Felicity knew she was blushing, but the prince had just offered to walk her home. She showed Oliver out and locked up behind him. Felicity let out a deep sigh as she slid down the door. 

Ember appeared in the middle of her office and ran down to her. “Are you okay, m’lady?”

Felicity giggle, “Yes, I’m fine.”

“You are almost as red as me!”

Felicity knew she just blushed more. “The prince offered to walk me home. It just surprised me.”

“He doesn’t know you live here?”

“I think most of this castle doesn’t notice me, Ember.” Felicity said as she stood up and walked to a book shelf near her desk. She closed her eyes and whispered a few words. The bookshelf opened outward, revealing a staircase. Felicity and Ember walked up to where Felicity’s room was in the very top of the tower.

It wasn’t a very large room, but it was plenty big enough for Felicity. She had room for a desk up here to work on non-library things, her bed, some precious things that held meaning for her, and for her magical things. A highly detailed and jeweled staff was propped up in the corner by her bed. Felicity walked over to the small window near her bed and popped it open, “Iris, I need you, please.”

“Why are you calling her?” Ember asked, blowing a bit of flame on the candles around the room to light them.

“Because, as much as I love you, she’s more adept at sneaking about the castle than you are.” Felicity said, stroking Ember’s scales.

A light giggle came from behind them. “Don’t be mad, Ember.” Iris said. “I’ll give you a lesson if you teach me how to be fierce like you.” The air dragon whelpling walked a circle on Felicity’s bed, her opalescent scales sparkling in the candle light.

“Deal!” Ember bounced around and knocked over a glass with her tail. “Sorry!” She tucked her tail underneath her.

“What do you need, ‘Licity?” Iris had always called Felicity that. She stopped being bugged by it and found it rather cute now.

“I need you to watch Oliver. I have a bad feeling that he is either in trouble or looking for it.” Felicity sat down by Iris. She always loved Iris’ light sky blue eyes.

“The Prince, ‘Licity? Trouble?” Iris crawled into Felicity’s lap. “Didn’t he just get home from trouble?”

“Sadly, yes.” Felicity was worried. “Can you help me?”

“Of course. I will keep an eye on him.” Iris bopped her snout against Felicity’s chin and then flew back out of the window.

Ember was still on the floor curled into a ball to control her tail. “Maybe if the Prince is open to magic you can tell him what you are?”

“I have told who I am.” Felicity laid back on her bed.

Ember flew up and landed on her chest. “Four dragons doesn’t count, m’lady.”

“And I prefer you four and my books to people and their assumptions.” Felicity closed her eyes. “I will keep helping Oliver though. It feels like what I am supposed to do.”

“You like him.” Ember giggled.

Felicity knew the blush on her cheeks gave her away. “Yes, I do.”  
_____________________  
That night as Felicity laid in her bed she tried to get to sleep. Ember was happily asleep in a ball at the foot of the bed. Felicity, however, couldn’t get her mind to stop. She kept trying to figure out why Oliver had that book and why. Also having permission to call him Oliver and not Prince was weird. And blushing. The blushing. And this sinking feeling that today was not the last time she’d see Oliver in her office asking for help. With a whisper from Felicity, the candle that had remained lit on the other side of the room went out. She rolled over and went to sleep.


	3. Calculated Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the history and backstory comes to light. Felicity and Oliver both make calculated risks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked by a few folks for some history/back story, so here is a healthy jump! This also has a bit of a time jump in the Arrow canon. Other characters will work their way in as I plot it all out. This lays a good foundation for all that. Plus, you get to learn some more about the dragons. Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you have any questions.

Felicity had known she was a mage since she was little. Her parents had her keep it a secret so that no one would attempt to abuse her gift. Natural born mages were not common, and many of the ones that were known had been practically held hostage in kingdoms. They were forced to use their magic for the wrong reasons. One rule that Felicity’s parents always told her that mages were to hold true it was to only use her magic for good and to help others. 

Growing up in the out skirts of Starling Kingdom, she could practice her magic some without fear of being seeing. Out of all the types of magic, Felicity had always felt closely connected with the elements – Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. Her mother said it was because of her loving nature so much as a younger child. Felicity’s parents did all they could to make sure she had the best education, and they were so proud of her when she got the job with the Tower Library. 

At first, Felicity studied whatever tome or scroll the Keeper at the time told her to work on. Then the blood mages raided her village. Her family and many of her friends perished that night, and that was when Felicity began to read every piece of literature she could get her hands on. Over time, she proved herself to the royal family and was selected to replace the retiring Keeper. That is when Felicity began to practice her magic again, in secret. 

The next few years brought sadness to the kingdom when the King and Prince vanished, along with one of the daughters of the royal sheriff. Blood mages continued to raid the outlying villages, as well as part of the neighboring kingdom of Merlyn. That’s when the trials began. Every mage that showed a natural gift was arrest, and most were killed. To practice blood magic, you had to have a natural born affinity for it. King Merlyn, Queen Moira and King Walter began to work together to clean up their kingdoms of magic; however, King Walter seemed to understand that magic did have a purpose for good still. The mages that were allowed to live became even more slaves than they had been in years past. Their powers were bound by powerful devices that were only removed when their owners wished a spell to be casted. Many mages picked death over this style of life.

Some stories were passed amongst travelers of blood mages being captured for their dark abilities. Their captors turned them into killing machines that were even more deadly than Felicity had read about in any tome. Necromancers returned to the land as well. Fierce mages with the ability to raise the dead and to control them, and they could bring down sickness and plague with the whisper of a few words. Enchanters were charming mages, who could bend a person to their will and trick you into believe what they wanted. Some enchanters walked the path of evil, while others used their powers only to help good.

The last common type of mage was the elementalist, which is what Felicity identified as, even though she had magic beyond her elemental powers. Elementalist could control the elements at their will, and the most powerful ones could summon the elements in whatever way they wanted, where ever they wanted. Some Elementalist used their magic to destroy and pillage. They were some of the strongest of the mage disciplines, and they had the ability to match the deadly power of blood mages. Felicity’s elementalist side is one reason she had to keep her magic completely secret. The elementalist’s ability to speak to the dragons were what scared most people about elementalist. Being near a dragon would amplify the magic of that element. Most elementalist were not as sweet and kind as Felicity, which is one reason she had befriended the four dragons over the last five years. She had helped them, and they returned the favor by aiding her. 

One type of magic was still allowed almost completely uncheck. Healing magic was sought after for the royal families. Mages with healing as a gift would become doctors, and if you were physically strong, you trained to be a paladin – strong, loyal knights who could also heal if need be. Many people cried out against the favoritism, especially those that believe magic did not make one inherently evil.

The discord in the kingdom had lulled some since Oliver had been found and returned. There was still random chaos, but the hunting of mages had slowed, not that there were many free ones left to hunt. A masked archer had also been seen throughout the kingdom helping people and eliminating some of the more corrupt lords of the kingdom. Felicity knew something was still brewing between both Oliver and King Walter visiting her for help. Oliver’s trips were nothing but lies that Felicity saw right through. The knight, which Felicity had a feeling was a paladin, Diggle was no better at lies than his charge, Oliver. Iris had even had trouble tracking Oliver, which did nothing to ease Felicity’s fears, and it also troubled the poor whelpling who had never failed at a task before.

King Walter troubled Felicity the most. He came to her late one night and asked her to look into something. Felicity’s research had found that the Queen had not been completely with honest with Walter. There were some odd connections to the land that had always been in control of the blood mages, missing money, and a strange tome that written in a language that Felicity was still trying to completely translate. Walter vanished shortly after that. Felicity panicked looking at the tome, but she kept trying to translate it. King Walter had always been nice to her, and they had had lovely conversations about the good parts of magic. Felicity feared that he was dead by now, which prompted her to arrange a meeting with Oliver.

When Felicity showed Oliver the tome, he looked surprised, and she could tell that wasn’t the entire story. He even tried to pull more of the sickeningly sweet charm, which she had zero interest in when her friend, his step-father, was missing. Oliver took the tome and said that he would look into it. Felicity hoped she hadn’t just signed his death warrant.  
_________________  
Felicity was returning from an evening walking, and it was well past sunset by the time she reached the tower. She heard some commotion in the castle proper, but she ignored it. The knights usually didn’t like her offers to help, and Felicity liked keeping out of their way. Gaia, an earth dragon whelpling, was wrapped around Felicity’s arm under her dark purple cloak. Felicity had on a tight fitting leather tunic and pants that she wore for her night time walks. She carried her jeweled staff as well.

As they walked into her office, a masked and hooded figure wearing full body dark green leathers sat slumped on the floor in front of her desk. Gaia poked her head out from under the cloak and let out a soft, yet high pitched shriek. Seconds later, in a poof of sparks, a shower of mist, and a swirl of wind the other dragons appeared, surrounding the cloaked figure. All four dragon whelplings were poised for attack. Felicity could feel Gaia’s body harden against her arm. “Felicity,” the hooded figure gasped.

“How do you know my name?” Felicity asked, her hand tightening on her staff. She looked behind her and with a whisper, locked the door.

The figure in front of her pulled the hood and mask back. “Because you know mine.”

“Oliver!” She ran towards him and kneeled down. “So many things about you just became completely clear.” 

“’Licity! It’s the Prince, he’ll kill us!” Iris cried.

“He is also injured. I’d rather die saving him than let him die on the floor of my office.” Felicity saw the blood pouring from a wound on Oliver’s chest.

“You’re a mage?” He gasped.

“Yes, but let me call for a healer. My magic won’t completely heal this.”

Oliver grabbed her hand tightly. “No. My father’s old mill near the edge of the Glades.”

“But..”

“Please, Felicity. Promise me.” Oliver coughed.

“How did you think I would be able to get you there?” Felicity scolded him.

“Help me to a horse.” Oliver’s voice was barely a whisper.

“You don’t have that much time.”

“The mill is cloaked.” Oliver added.

Felicity groaned as the four dragons looked nervous around her. “Give me the totem you use to get through the cloaking.” Oliver pulled a necklace from under his tunic and handed it to her.

“M’lady, have you ever teleported someone at the same time as yourself?” Ember asked.

“No, but I think with you four helping, I can.” Felicity stood up, and Gaia hopped down to the floor. The dragons stood at the cardinal directions around Felicity and Oliver. “Don’t kill me for this later.” Felicity gently bent down and touched his forehead. Oliver fell into a deep sleep. “Hopefully that will slow down the bleeding.”

Felicity held her staff above her head with both hands and closed her eyes. She focused on the mill as she began to whisper the spell. Ember began to glow brightly first, then Iris, Helle, and Gaia followed. Oliver and Felicity were soon engulfed in a swirl of fire, air, water and earth – then they were gone, and so were the dragons.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity helps to save Oliver at risk to herself and the dragons. Oliver learns Felicity's secrets run deeper than she lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy =) Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.

The room they appeared in was dark, and only lit by the random flickers of candles. Bits of moonlight peaked in through the windows high on the walls. The knight drew on them the second the appeared. Helle, Iris and Gaia took a defensive position in front of Oliver and Felicity, laying their tails over Oliver’s body to protect him.

“What is going on?” The Knight said, with a sharp tongue.

“Paladin, I care not if you kill me, but leave my dragons out of this. I took a great risk to my own life to bring Oliver here like he asked me to. He is hurt, and my magic alone cannot cure this.” Felicity said calmly as Ember perched on her shoulder, wrapping her warm tail around Felicity’s arm.

“What happened?” His expression had changed as he put his weapon back on the table. He was dressed in a light tunic and leather pants, Felicity noticed as he went to kneel down by Oliver. His movement was halted by the three defending dragons. He looked up at Felicity, “I’m sorry. I’m not going to harm any of you. My name is John Diggle.”

Helle, Iris and Gaia looked back at Felicity, “I trust him. You three go check out just how safely this ruin is cloaked.” Felicity was careful to avoid using the dragon’s names, because they did hold power. “I found Oliver like this in my office. He refused to go anywhere but here.” Ember stayed with Felicity because her power was the most offense of the four, just in case Felicity needed protection. The young dragon was also very interested in the paladin.

“Did you use magic on him?” Diggle asked, slightly accusatory.

“Yes.” Felicity sighed. “I put a mesmerization spell on him. It was to slow his body responses down to hopefully keep him alive along enough to get him here. I didn’t know if I had the power to teleport both of us.” She looked up at the dark skinned paladin in front of her, “Now, are you going to interrogate me further or use the healing magic that makes you a paladin to help me save your charge?”

Diggle replied by placing his hands over Oliver’s wounds. With closed eyes, he whispered words softly. They were in a language that Felicity had only ever read – ancient and pure - Elder Runic. It was beautiful to hear it spoken. Soft blue light began to pure from John’s hands and engulf Oliver, who was cradled in Felicity’s arms. Oliver began to twitch and jerk. “Keep him calm for me please.” John asked.

Felicity eased Oliver onto the stone floor of the room. Ember tightened her grip on Felicity’s shoulder and arm so she wouldn’t fall as Felicity moved. She leaned over Oliver’s face, placing a hand on both of his cheeks. “Please work,” Felicity whispered to him as she gently kissed him. While her lips were pressed against his cold, soft lips, she closed her eyes and imagined a warm spring day. The smell of the fresh rain hanging in the air. Wild flowers blowing in the gentle breeze. Soft happy giggles from a child. The lapping sounds of water in a river nearby. She pictured Oliver walking calmly through this scene. Felicity tried to keep herself out of the scene; but for just a moment, she saw Oliver turn towards her. “Felicity?”

“Relax, Oliver. You are safe, but I need you to relax. I need you to rest. Trust me. I’ll explain soon. You came to me for help, and I’m risking everything for you. I know you won’t remember this, but for now, please, just breathe for me.” Felicity answered, as she pulled herself out of his view.

“Wake him up from your magic, Felicity.” She heard John say. It sounded distant to her ears, even though she knew he was right beside her. Felicity pulled back from the kiss, and Oliver relaxed. He was breathing. “I healed him as much as we can. Now we wait for him to wake up.”

Felicity smiled. “All of my magic is off of him, so it’s all him now.” She looked up at John, “Should I prepared to be turned in when I return to the castle?”

“Not by my doing, and I doubt by Oliver’s.” John offered a hand to help her up. “I have never seen dragons before, or even known they would trust humans.”

“They are very special to me.” She reached up to rub Ember’s head, which was now butting against her chin. “This one likes you. I think in her dreams she imagines being as brave as a Knight.”

“I DO!” Ember shouted, and then hid behind Felicity’s head as she realized she spoke aloud to someone besides Felicity.

“It’s okay. I don’t think we need to fear him.” Felicity smiled. 

“I’ve also never seen a mage like you, Felicity.” Diggle covered Oliver in a blanket, before walking to where Felicity was sitting. “Why did you risk being found to save him?”

“Better to die trying to help someone in need, than stay safe, and have someone die from your lack of action.” Felicity looked around the room at the bows, arrows, daggers, and what looked to be an alchemy lab in the back corner.

“A very brave answer.” Diggle smiled at her. “So you aren’t shocked by any of this?”

“You two couldn’t lie to save your lives,” Felicity chuckled. Ember even giggled, if you could call the happy sound the whelpling made a giggle. “Why come to me though?”

“As hard as it might be for Oliver to admit, he does need help sometimes.” Diggle walked over to check on Oliver. “He trusts you.”

“As a paladin, and I mean this as nice as possible, doesn’t the fact he has killed people, bother you?” Felicity stood up to walk towards where Diggle was sitting on the floor by Oliver.

“It’s my job to protect my charges, and Oliver is that. Plus, helping him do what he is doing, makes me feel good again.” 

Ember hopped off Felicity’s shoulder and eased over to where Diggle was. She looked up at him as she sniffed his hand. “You are interesting. Strong looking outside, but warm inside. Opposite of Felicity, warm on the outside, but strong on the inside.”   
Ember smiled. “Can you teach me to be brave so I can protect M’lady Felicity like you protect Prince Oliver?” Ember asked, twitching her tail slightly, which was her form of fidgeting. Felicity smiled at the red whelpling.

John chuckled, “I could try. You already seem pretty brave, young one.”

“Felicity keeps us safe, and I trust her. I owe her my life.” Ember danced in a circle. “One day I dream to be a human!”

“That’s some dream! Maybe one day, you and Felicity can tell me your stories.” Diggle rubbed Ember’s head.

“One day,” Felicity nodded. “Is his crusade about the blood mages?”

Diggle nodded, “It is. It also has something to do with his father, their disappearance, and the tome.”

“I think part of this is what caused the King to get taken.” Felicity said as she checked Oliver’s forehead.

“We do, too.” Diggle was letting Ember climb up his arm. “There is also another archer that almost killed Oliver a while back. There is so much going on in the shadows, that it’s terrifying, even to me. I don’t know how he does it and keeps himself together.”

“I can understand it some. I’ve kept my magic secret all of my life.” Felicity sighed.

“Mages like you are the ones that we need around, especially now.” 

“You’ve battled a blood mage, haven’t you?” Felicity realized.

“Yes, Lawton.” Diggle looked away from her. “He killed my brother.”

“I’m so sorry. They killed my family and friends years back.”

“Have you ever?” He didn’t need to finish the question.

“No, but I know how if I ever had to.” Felicity was surprisingly honest.

“What would make you ever step to using that dark of a magic?” 

“To save someone I loved and all my other magic failed me.”

“You sound a lot braver than most seasoned Knights I’ve met, Felicity.”

“He is waking up!” Ember announced.

Diggle looked at the whelpling, “How can you tell?”

“I can hear the change in his heart rate.” Ember looked very proud of herself for being able to help.

Oliver’s eyes fluttered a bit, opening slowly. He looked up at Diggle and then to Felicity. “I guess I didn’t die. Again.”

“Hey, you,” Felicity said, with a smile. “You aren’t going to kill me for being a mage, are you?”

“Never.” Oliver whispered as his voice wasn’t fully back yet.

_______________________

After resting a bit, Oliver approached Felicity, “Can we talk?” 

“Sure.” She leaned slightly against her staff.

“Seeing as you’ve been re-organizing my research, does that mean you are a part of the team now? You’ve sort of been an honorary one for a while now.” Oliver smile, slightly. He was still cold from the sweat that covered his skin.

“Are you sure you can trust a mage? You’ve been hunting them.” Felicity’s voice was calm.

“Blood mages, which you aren’t one.”

“But, I’m a natural born, which hasn’t even been safe lately. My magic isn’t that strong, though.” Felicity looked over at Ember playing with Diggle. 

Oliver knew she was lying to protect herself. He remembered the vision he had. Her in his mind, calming him. Felicity was a mystery to him that he welcomed. He didn’t fear her like he had grown to fear the blood mages. “So, will you stay?”

“No.” Felicity shocked him with that reply. “But, if I can help to find Walter, I will.”

“My step-father?”

“Yes, he was nice to me.” Felicity’s voice was soft to Oliver’s ears. “I’ll help find him, then back to boring librarian life.”

“Deal.” Oliver smiled. He felt a warmth in his heart, which he welcomed.

“Now, I’m going to go check the cloaking spell to see if I can help strengthen it any.” Felicity began to walk off.

“Felicity,” Oliver was holding out a hand when she turned around. “Thank you.” She shook his hand, and the warmth of the embrace was almost too much against his cold skin. 

“You’re welcome.” She blushed slightly.

When Diggle knew Felicity and Ember were gone, he turned to Oliver, “I know you want to keep this girl safe, but we are asking her to get involved in some pretty dangerous stuff.”

“We can protect her,” he replied firmly.

“How? Your mother just attacked you. You can’t even keep your own self safe.”

“She was scared. She begged for me to spare her all on the behalf of me and Thea.” Oliver’s voice showed his frustration.

“Maybe she was hiding something? Like her involvement in Walter’s disappearance or worse.”

“Diggle, we don’t always know why people do the things we do.”

“She had the tome.” Diggle reminded Oliver.

“So what? We don’t know what all this means, and until we do, my mother is off limits. Am I clear?” Oliver’s speech was pointed, and John replied with a simple nod.

Oliver walked slowly over to the chair at his desk and sat down. He was healed, but every fiber of his body ached. “But, Oliver, are you saying this because you truly believe that your mother is innocent or that you don’t want to face the fact that your mother might be guilty?” Diggle walked off before Oliver could reply.

________________________

After Felicity checked the cloaking over the ruins, she told the dragons they could return home for now. They protested slightly, but she reminded them if she needed them, they would be able to tell. All four of them nuzzled her little kisses on her cheek before vanishing. After they were gone, Felicity vanished herself only to reappear deep in the woods, near a waterfall. The spray from the waterfall beaded up on her leather outfit. “I need to talk to you,” she said to the night air, rubbing one of the gems that hung from her staff. “It’s about Oliver.”

“What happened?” a male voice said behind her a few moments later.

Felicity said as she went to hug the brown man in front of her, with a dark blue dragon whelpling on his shoulder. “He is in danger, Tommy.”


	5. Wishes and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravery comes in all shapes and sizes - most times from those you don't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This parallels an episode from season 1 as best as I could convert it into this AU. I hope y'all enjoy it. =)

“What is going on?” Tommy asked as they walked through the waterfall and into the small cave

Felicity waved her hand around the room sparking small flames on the torches that lined the walls. The light revealed a small study with books and desks. “This is still safe, right?”

“Of course.” Tommy turned to the dragon on his shoulder, “Orpheus, double check the cloaking for me, please? Just to be safe.”

“With pleasure!” Orpheus disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

“You know, most mages would scream and cringe at how we know each other’s dragon’s names,” Felicity chuckled.

“We trust each other.” Tommy smiled, “Plus, we’ve known each other forever.”

“And with how things have been lately, we are all we have.” Felicity sighed.

“This has to do with Oliver and him being in danger, doesn’t it?” Tommy leaned against one of the desks.

Felicity sat down in the chair next to Tommy and laid her head in his lap. “Yes.”

Tommy rubbed her back, “What has he done now?”

“He still doesn’t know you are a mage, does he?” 

“No. It hasn’t been the easiest secret to keep, but I’ve done it.” Tommy looked down at her.

“I fear he is putting himself in the path of the blood mages, Tommy, and I’m not strong enough to fight them alone.” Felicity hated lying to Tommy by not telling him the entire story.

“What?!” 

“Exactly. Both he and the King brought me things to research. All pointed back to Lawton and blood mages. The King has disappeared, there was attack on the castle tonight, and I’m scared, Tommy.” 

Felicity stood up, but Tommy grabbed her, hugging her close.

“They won’t get us.” He reassured her.

“I’m not so sure anymore.” Felicity said, her voice muffled with her face pressed against Tommy’s chest.

“I will keep you safe, Felicity.” Tommy kissed the top of her head.

“We’ve kept each other safe for years, but I hate how we have to hide.”

“Me, too.” Tommy sighed.

Little bursts of purple energy sparked in the sky like fireworks. Felicity looked around and giggled. “You know, you’ve used this trick for years, and it still makes me laugh.”

“I’m glad.” 

“Can you help me keep an eye on the blood mage front?” Felicity asked as she laid her head back on Tommy’s chest.

“Already doing so.”

“Anything weird from your end?” 

“Not that I can tell, but my dad has been gone more lately than usual.” Tommy said as he started rubbing Felicity’s back again.

“That’s possible?” Felicity wrapped her arms around Tommy, copying his motions.

“Apparently.” Tommy sighed. “Laurel said her father has been busier than usual as well.”

“Maybe we can arrange for something between the kingdoms so you and I can visit each other without suspicion while we work on figuring this out.” Felicity suggested. “You have more power to make that happen than I do since you are technically a prince.”

“Don’t remind me,” Tommy groaned, “But I would like that. I miss my best friend.”

“I miss you, too.” Felicity looked up at him and smiled.

“You need to get back to the castle before people notice you are gone,” Tommy warned.

“I know. I’m just tired of hiding.” Felicity kept her arms draped around Tommy.

The two stood there for a few moments, before they parted ways. Felicity thought of the outskirts of the castle grounds, closed her eyes and vanished. She reappeared in the exact spot she had imagined, but before she could take a step towards the castle, a sharp pain radiated from her shoulder. Felicity held on to her staff tightly to keep from falling. She used her good arm to see what caused the pain – a throwing dagger. 

Felicity turned around to see a white haired woman grinning at her, “I knew if I was patient enough, I would find you.”

The woman walked over to Felicity and grabbed her hand. The two vanished.

_____________________

Felicity woke up in cold, damp dungeon. Rope tightly bound her hands in front of her, and it felt like her shoulder wound had at least stopped bleeding. She knew the woman that captured her. Felicity’s heart raced thinking about what was about to happen.

“Hestia,” she whispered. “Please be able to hear me.”

“Always, m’lady!” Ember appeared in front of her, “But if you are using my true name…” Ember’s voice cut off when she realized where they were. “Oh, Felicity.”

“Not enough time to explain. I need you to go find Oliver and take him to Tommy. Tell them that the White Lady has me. Tommy will be able to explain it all to Oliver. Tell Tommy I’m sorry.” Felicity whispered quickly.

Ember nodded her dark red head.

“Now, sweet Ember, I need you to think of your greatest wish. The one thing you dream about every night, and that which you want more than anything.” 

Ember flew up to where she hovered in front of Felicity’s face. “But you know what that is.”

“Yes, but I need YOU to think it.” Felicity pleaded.

“I understand.” Ember said.

“Good girl. I love you.” Felicity closed her eyes, kissed Ember’s head, and the dragon vanished.

Felicity collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

_____________________

It was shortly after the morning guard change, that a little girl with bright red hair walked up to the castle. She wore a beautiful dark red gown, and she appeared to be about seven or eight years old. 

“Little girl, how can I help you?” The guard at the main entrance to the castle asked. 

“I seek audience with the Prince, sir.” She answered politely. 

The guard laughed, “I’m sorry, but I cannot allow that.”

The girl looked frustrated, “Fine, then audience with Sir Diggle.”

“Why?”

“It’s my business, not your concern.”

The guard rolled his eyes, “Sir Diggle is in the Tower Library.”

The girl’s golden eyes lit up as she broke into a run towards the Tower. She was out of breath by the time she reached the stop of the Tower stairs to main office.

“Sir Diggle!” She shouted as she burst through the door, turning to lock it behind her.

John and Oliver were waiting at Felicity’s desk, and both looked shocked at the girl. 

“Felicity’s in danger!” She shouted before they could question her.

Both men tensed up.

“What? Who are you?” Oliver asked.

“I helped save your life last night, and Felicity sent me to deliver this message. I’m trying to save m’lady’s life!” The girl snapped.

“You are the dragon.” John pieced together.

“Yes. You can call me Ember.” She smiled. “And if you know anything about my kind, you know me giving you a name means I trust you. Now I need your help!”

“I thought you couldn’t become human.” Oliver pondered.

“Felicity has the ability, but the spell only lasts for a short time. It takes a lot out of her to make it happen, which is why she feels bad. She wishes she could –“Ember stomped, “We don’t have time for this now. We need Tommy, too!”

“What?” Both men said at the same time, with equally shared confusion.

“If you want to save Felicity’s life, you are going to have to risk secrets being revealed on both sides.” Ember stood strong in front of them. 

“Explain please, Little One.” John grabbed her hands. “We’ll listen.” He looked up at Oliver.

Oliver nodded.

“Tommy and Felicity are mages. Very powerful ones. They’ve been friends longer than I’ve known Felicity. This secret is one neither of them have wanted to keep. They hate hiding.” Ember sighed. “The White Lady has Felicity. That means that they want to use her for her magic. She needs you and Tommy.” Ember begged, her voice cracking, “Tommy’s magic balances Felicity’s. If they are turning Felicity into a weapon, you need Tommy or Felicity could kill you.”

“Do you know where they are holding her?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, and I have enough magic to port all of us there before this spell runs it’s course. We have to hurry though.” Ember answered.

“It’ll take a day’s ride to get to Tommy, Ember.” Oliver said.

“No it won’t,” she laughed. “Leave getting Tommy to me. Go get your gear,” she ordered him. “Please tell me you have some here.”

“I do. I’ll be right back.” Oliver rushed out of the office.

Ember took a deep breath. She wasn’t used to a human body, which came with human emotions. “What’s happening to me?”

John hugged her, “You’re crying, Ember.”

“Oh, that’s why I’m leaking water. It’s sort of hilarious for a fire dragon.” She chuckled.

“You are worried about Felicity, but you are being very brave.” John kissed Ember’s nose, making her laugh.

“That – tickles?” 

“Yes.” He smiled, “You are helping save her.”

“I hope you are right. I’m scared. How can I be brave being this scared?”

“Facing your fears and still doing the right thing, even when scared; that’s what makes someone brave, Ember.”

“Really?” 

John nodded.

Ember giggled and spun around in a circle.

“How will you get a message to Tommy?”

“Special trick,” Ember grinned.

Oliver returned shortly after and changed into his hooded mask. “I’m ready.”

“I need you two to hold my hands.” Ember said.

Both men took hold of the little girl’s hands; and with a giggle from Ember - they vanished.

____________________

“These are the ruins in Bludhaven, aren’t they?” Oliver asked, his voice muffled by his mask.

“Yes. They are.” Ember answered. “I need you two to back up for a moment.”

Oliver and John did as she asked.

“Thank you,” She smiled and curtsied. “Tommy,” she whispered. “Selene, I need Tommy’s help. Please. It’s about Felicity. Please hear me.” Ember continued, but this time, in a language, the men couldn’t understand.

“Ember?” Tommy’s voice came from behind the other men. “What is going on?”

He walked around the Hood and to the little girl. “It’s m’Lady. She’s been captured.”

Tommy kneeled to where he was eye level with Ember, “She made you human, didn’t she, sweet girl?” He rubbed Ember’s cheeks.

“Yes. I’m sorry for having to risk your secret. She is as well. I need you and him,” pointing at Oliver, “to work together and sort this out after Felicity is safe.”

“Do you know who he is?” Tommy asked her, ignoring the men behind him.

“Yes, and so do you.”

“Ember, no!” Oliver snapped.

“No! Felicity’s life is more important than this. You know Tommy’s secret. He will know your secret or Felicity is as good as dead. She risked everything for your life last night. You were the reason she was out late. Is her life worth it?” Ember snapped back. Of all the men, John smirked seeing Oliver put in his place by a little girl.

Tommy put his hands on either side of Ember’s face, “Look at me. Calm down. I need you to focus and show me.”

Ember put her hands against Tommy’s temples. A minute later, he fell back against the ground. “She’s right. Felicity will die if we don’t get her out of there, Oliver.” He glared at the man in the hood. “Let’s save her, and we’ll talk about this later. Ember is right. Felicity is more important.”

Oliver didn’t reply except to nod.

Tommy turned to Ember. “You did wonderful darling. I need you to go gather the others. I think we are going to need them.”

She smiled and kissed Tommy on the cheek. “It’s been interesting being human.” 

Ember had tears in her eyes again. She looked towards the sky and screamed. The sound started very human and slowly began to grow in pitch until it was the screech of a dragon whelping. There was a large spark of flame, and the little girl was now back to her true form. She flew off into the woods.

“Tommy-“Oliver started.

“Not now. I couldn’t tell you, and I had my reasons. I’m guessing you have your reasons.” Tommy sighed. “Felicity is my best friend in every way you are my best friend. I’d risk my life for you as well. She is-“

“What do you need us to do?” John spoke up.

“We just need to get her out of there.” Tommy looked at the ruins. “And fast.”

“What is the worst case scenario?” Oliver asked. 

“If they’ve collared her, her magic will be amplified. She’s already very strong. It will also give them the ability to control her.” Tommy looked down at the cuff of his dark blue tunic. “If they’ve done that to her, I need you to aim an arrow at the collar.”

“I could kill her!”

“She’d rather that than to be their puppet, Oliver.”

“Can’t you magic it off her?”

“If I could, don’t you think she would do that herself?” Tommy tilted his head, “It amplifies natural magic, but at the same time, blocks magic from being used directly on it.”

Oliver sighed. “How do we know she’s still-“

“Alive?” Tommy interrupted. “Ember brought you here, for one; and two, I can feel her. If I can feel her, she’s close.”

Oliver opened his mouth, and Tommy shook his head. “Not now, I’ll answer any question you have later.”

“And I’ll do the same,” Oliver offered.

Tommy nodded and then turned to John “You’re a paladin, aren’t you?”

John smiled, “Yes.”

“You happen to know the stun spells I’ve read about paladins having?”

John grinned.

“Good.” Tommy cracked a small smile. He whispered something under his breath and sparkling light blue dragon whelpling appeared on his shoulder. 

“Sir!” The whelpling looked around “And more sirs! HI!”

“Felicity is in trouble, darling.” Tommy said.

“Oh no!” The whelpling cried.

“Ice?” John guessed.

“Yes!” The whelpling answered.

“Felicity’s main element is fire. It’s why her bond with Ember is so strong.” Tommy looked up at the dragon on his shoulder, “Mine is ice.”

“We’re battling Felicity?” The dragon sounded worried.

“I hope not, precious, but I want to be prepared if we have to.” Tommy swallowed hard. “Let’s go.”

The three men made their way towards the ruins.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's rescue happens, which forces secrets to be revealed. Oliver and Tommy realize that both have kept things from each other, and Tommy faces his worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a larger update that normal. (This will probably be the new normal actually.) Oliver is really a background character in this update, as this one is 95% all Tommy's POV. (You get a speciall POV at the end, so no skipping.) I hope you enjoy!

“Tommy –“Oliver’s voice came from behind him.

“What, Oliver?” Tommy snapped, as he turned around. 

The dragon on his shoulder tilted her head into Tommy’s, rubbing his cheek.

“Are you sure my arrow will work?” Oliver asked, removing the mask from his face.

“Honestly, no, but I don’t like the other option.” Tommy said and turned around before Oliver could ask for details.

Tommy kept walking towards the ruins, and the first thing he noticed was that there were no guards. He also couldn’t sense any type of magical defense around the ruins. Tommy knew this was probably worse than if there were guards, but Felicity was in there.

“Sir Diggle –“Tommy began.

“John or Diggle is fine, Tommy.” The paladin corrected.

“John, are your stuns based in light magic?” Tommy glanced back.

“I think so, why do you ask?”

Tommy grinned and whispered a single word neither Oliver nor John understood. A silver dragon whelpling appeared before the men in a burst of pure white light. “Tommy!” The dragon looked around, keeping its flight at a steady level to the men’s heads. “What is going on?”

“John, are you okay working with a dragon?” Tommy asked.

“As long as they are friendly like Ember.” John answered.

Hearing his friend’s name, the silver dragon flew in front of John, looking at him, “EMBER! You know her name. She must trust you. Felicity must trust you. That means, that means,” the dragon perched on John’s shoulder, “that means bad things.”

“Yes,” Tommy answered. “Felicity has been taken, and we need to try to get her back. I need you to help John make his stun spells stronger, can you do that?”

“I can. The bound – it won’t be as strong as mine is to you, but I can help.” 

“Thank you, Charon.” Tommy said in a language only him and the whelpling understood.

“Tommy, where are Felicity’s dragons?” Charon asked.

“Ember left to tell them to stay far away.” Tommy tried to keep his voice steady.

“Because if they are here and she’s collared – she’ll be at her most powerful.” Oliver put together.

“Couldn’t she summon her dragons? Like you called these two to you?” Oliver asked.

“Ember plans to tell them what is going on. They all can resist our summons if they choose to do so. The bond we share with them is built on them wanting to help us, opposed to being forced to. There is only one thing that would bring them here against their will-“Tommy cut himself off mid-sentence.

“Tell us, Tommy.” Oliver said.

“If she’s dying!” Tommy turned around and yelled. “I’m trying to not think about that possibility.” He turned back around before they noticed the tears in his eyes.

The dragon on his shoulder rubbed her head against his cheek again, “We will save her.” 

“Shiver, I’m worried about her, I really am.” Tommy spoke in the language only the dragon could understand.

“What language do you speak to them in?” John asked.

“Draconic.” Tommy’s voice was soft. He knew if he raised it any, he would lose the hold he had on his emotions. “The dragons teach it to us.”

“You still –“ Shiver started to say in Draconic.

“You know I do. I never stopped.” Tommy answered, tears quietly running down his cheek.

He took deep breaths as they kept walking. Shiver rubbed away a tear with the side of her head, and she tightly wrapped her tail around Tommy’s arm, squeezing tightly. Tommy took the other hand and stroked the dragon’s scales. He knew it was the closest thing to a hug that Shiver could give him.  
____________________  
Inside the ruins, it was dark, cold and damp. Oliver had his bow nocked and drawn as they slowly worked down the hallway from the door. Diggle has his sword drawn, and Charon was happily riding along on Diggle’s offhand. Tommy smirked at sight, but the smirk faded when he looked back down the hallway as it opened up into the main part of the ruins.

Tommy gasped. Felicity was on her knees in the middle of the circular room. Most of the roof was missing, so sunlight poured down on to her. He could see the blood in her blonde hair, as well as on her robe. She lifted her head, revealing an obsidian collar around her neck. 

Sinking back against the wall, Tommy sighed, “She’s collared,” was all he could get out. 

He focused on Oliver and John quietly discussing a plan of attack to get Felicity out of there safely. There were guards patrolling the back of the room where Felicity was. Whoever collared her would be close by as well. 

“Tommy?” Oliver had placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

Tommy shook his head and looked up, “Yeah, we ready?”

“Are you okay?”

“No,” Tommy admitted. “She and I share a bond. I can sense her emotions as she can mine. So my head is a jumbled mess at the moment.” He took a deep breath. “Okay – let’s do this. You two go after the guards, and I’ll keep Felicity busy until you can hit the collar.” Tommy’s voice betrayed his nerves, but if Oliver noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“Diggle is going to stay near you for cover. I’m going after the guards. How close does the person controlling her need to be?” Oliver asked.

Tommy rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Um – fairly close.”

“If I can take them out, will that release Felicity?” 

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve never encountered one of these before. All that I know is from research.” Tommy answered.

“We’ll save her.” Oliver said, and Diggle nodded in agreement.

“Let me go in first,” Tommy whispered. “Just let me go in first,” he repeated, louder and surer of himself this time.

Neither of the other men argued. 

Tommy turned to walk into the room, with Oliver and Diggle flanking either side of him. Felicity looked up at them when they entered the room. Her blonde hair hanging down, out of its normal ponytail. 

“No,” she choked out.

The guards from the back spotted the change in Felicity and looked towards the doorway. Oliver took off after them, the sound of arrows flying and fighting filling the air. 

Charon began to glow on Diggle’s shoulder, “Ready to take me for a test run, sir?”

“Do I need to do anything?” John asked the whelpling.

“Be yourself. I can only enhance what you naturally have.” Charon head-butted John, who smiled in reply.

“I’ve-” he looked at Charon, “We’ve got your back, Tommy.”

“Tommy, no.” Felicity said, shaking her head. She was crying.

Shiver began to glow on Tommy’s shoulder. “There are more guards than what we see, Tommy,” she whispered in his ear.

“Felicity, where are they?” Tommy asked. He was standing in front of Felicity but almost ten feet away. 

_Please be okay, Felicity_ , Tommy thought.

_You know, I can hear you_ , Felicity’s voice echoed in his mind.

_I know, you can, and I’m going to get you out of here alive_ , he thought.

_Tommy, if you can’t get me out of here, you know what you have to do_ , the voice in Tommy’s head was calm, whereas Felicity had tears running down her cheek in front of him.

_I love you_ , he thought.

_I love you, too_ , Felicity’s voice returned.

“Oh, there is another one of you!” The voice came from Tommy’s left. 

Diggle changed his position to put himself between the voice and Tommy. Oliver was still dealing with guards on the other side of the room.

The owner of the voice raised his hand, which held Felicity’s staff, and she stood up. “This charming girl is a friend, isn’t she?”

“What do you want with her?” Tommy sneered.

“Don’t play dumb, Prince.” The man snapped, “She will help me do my dirty work. Now if I could catch both of you. Oh now that would be practically perfect. Mage bookends to flank me as I fight to get what I want.”

_Dodger_ , Felicity’s voice barely registered in Tommy’s mind. 

“Ohhh and dragons,” Dodger continued, “Does that mean you have dragons, dearie? Answer me now.”

Tommy could see her fighting the control. Felicity’s face contorted, and she clenched her hands into tight fists at her side. Tommy knew the name, and he had read stories about the Dodger using mages to rob castles. He always picked powerful natural mages, and those that didn’t do what he asked, usually were killed. Some vanished forever.

“Yes,” Felicity screamed out against her will. She glared at the Dodger.

“Shall we make you call them?” He grinned.

Crystals of ice began to circle around Tommy’s hands. The clinking noise they made echoed against the stonewalls. Diggle turned around and eyed Tommy, and then turned his focus back to the man holding Felicity hostage. Shiver tightened her grip on Tommy’s arm, and she was completely glowing now with a soft light blue light.

“No,” Tommy said calmly as he thrust his right arm in the direction of the Dodger. 

Thin and twisting slivers of ice raced towards the Dodger, catching him off guard and slamming him back against the wall. John moved instinctively towards the man, holding out his hand, sending a bolt of pure light in his direction. The Dodger screamed as the stun hit him. 

“Ohh we work well together,” Charon commented.

“Oliver, anytime now!” Tommy yelled. “Aim for the jewel in the front of the collar.”

Felicity’s face tensed again, and she let out a pain-filled scream. Sparks of flame radiated from Felicity’s hands. The Dodger grinned as he shouted, “Attack them!”

Against her control, Felicity’s hand raised, pointed at Tommy and John. A ball of flame formed at her palm before it launched towards them. Tommy reacted by grabbing Diggle and encasing them in a shield of ice. The ball of flame hit the ice, shattering it, and leaving both men fairly unharmed.

“Thanks,” John whispered.

“Thank me when we all get out of here alive.” Tommy replied.

Oliver came into Tommy’s vision on the side opposite from the Dodger. He had an arrow nocked and drawn, and his aim was switching between Felicity and the Dodger, who was now back on his feet.

“Kill me, and the girl dies. It’s as simple as that, gentlemen.” The Dodger smirked. 

Oliver turned his aim back to the Dodger, “There is always the option to wound you.”

“No, there isn’t.” The Dodger turned to Felicity, “Now, be a doll and deal with him.”

“Oli-“ Felicity managed to choke out, “-ver, no.”

“No, dearie, stop fighting it. You won’t win. Attack!” The Dodger taunted.

Felicity’s hands filled with flame again and tears streamed down her face. 

Tommy knew he couldn’t get to Oliver in time like he had Diggle. He closed his eyes, whispering words and focusing on Oliver. A wall of ice formed a barrier between Oliver and Felicity. When the fire attack hit, the force sent Oliver flying backwards, but he recovered quickly.

“Tommy, please.” Felicity cried out before the Dodger took control of her again.

“I don’t want to.” Tommy choked out, tears stinging his eyes.

“Well, aren’t you two adorable? You are a major pain, Prince.” The Dodger glared at Tommy, “and I guess, Princes would be better. Who knew both royal Princes had secrets like that?”

The Dodger turned to Felicity, “Now, we are going to handle the magical prince. Understand me, dearie?”

“No-“ Felicity gasped. She was shaking from head to toe.

“Yes, we are.”

Diggle lunged to attack the Dodger while his focus was on Felicity. The Dodger swiftly turned, a rod slipping out from his sleeve, and he slammed it against Diggle’s chest. The paladin fell to the ground in a second. Charon screeched in pain and made a lunge at the Dodger.

“CHARON! NO!” Tommy shouted in Draconic.

Charon turned and hissed at Tommy, but the whelpling retreated.

“He cannot get his hands on you,” Tommy added and Charon nodded in agreement.

“Now, doll, let’s handle your mage first. I wonder how he would look against the wall.” The Dodger waved the hand with the staff towards Tommy.

Felicity struggled to keep her hands at her sides, but she lost the battle. A gust of wind slammed Tommy and Shiver against the wall, holding them there. Felicity tried to drop her hand, but the Dodger wouldn’t allow it.

“Good, good. Now, Him.” The Dodger pointed the staff at Oliver.

“Shoot me, Oliver.” Felicity said through clenched teeth.

Oliver let the arrow go as lightning bolts from Felicity seared his chest, causing him to slump to the group. The arrow missed the collar around Felicity’s neck, falling short at her feet.

“Looks like all of your saviors are occupied. Now, how poetic would it be to make you kill your mage friend here?” The Dodge taunted.

Tommy and Shiver fought to break free of the wind holding them to a wall, but with Felicity’s enhanced powers, it was futile. 

_I’m sorry_ , Tommy thought.

_Don’t you even. You tried. I’m sorry for what I’m about to do. I can’t kill you. I won’t let him control me like that._ Felicity’s voice was eerily calm in Tommy’s head.

Oliver’s groans signaled that he was alive at least. Tommy could see him struggling back to his feet and grab his bow, nocking another arrow.

“Now, on with it, dearie. Kill the Prince. Whichever you’d like to first. Your pick, but both will die. Then, you will be all mine.” The Dodger commanded.

Felicity bit her lip hard enough that blood dribbled out of the corner of her lips. “I-am-not-killing-them.” 

She took the hand that had be released after shocking Oliver and opened it, palm facing the floor. “Arrow,” she whispered, and that’s when Tommy realized what Felicity was about to do.

“NO!” He yelled, but it was too late.

When Felicity called the arrow to her, it cleanly pierced her palm. Blood dripped from her hand, and she closed her eyes. The words that came out of Felicity’s mouth turned the Dodger pale as a ghost. He fought to gain back control, but Felicity was winning the battle. Tommy and Shiver were able to move again, and Felicity turned to face the Dodger.

She raised the hand that she had pierced, “STAFF!” Her staff returned to her, and she placed it in her other hand.

“You are insane,” The Dodger snapped.

“You are the one that collared me. You are the one that threatened people I loved. You are the one that set this in motion. I am not the insane one.” Felicity said, walking towards him.

Tommy looked over at Oliver, who had the arrow aimed at Felicity. 

“What do I do?” He asked Tommy.

By this point, Felicity had her bloodied hand around the throat of The Dodger, “Release me. Now.” 

The Dodger didn’t resist her command. He couldn’t. Felicity had turned the tables on him when he pierced her hand and tapped into her knowledge of blood magic. 

The fear surrounding blood magic was based in it being so powerful due to it using the life force of a human body, which also made it very unstable and addictive. Natural mages tended be heavily influenced by their emotions. Combining all of that, with the collar, as well as the Dodger forcing Felicity to hurt her friends, she was very deadly at the moment.

Felicity giggled when the collar clinked on the ground. “You picked the wrong mage to kidnap.” She took her fingers and made a line of blood across the man’s face. 

“Don’t kill him, Felicity. Not like this,” Tommy called out.

She turned and glared at him. Her blue eyes dark and distant. “You know me better than that, Tommy,” she snapped and turned her head back to the Dodger.

“Forget this. All of this. You will not remember me, or Tommy, or Oliver, or Diggle or the Dragons.” Felicity commanded. “Do you understand?”

The Dodger nodded.

Felicity pressed her fingers against the man’s temples, “Then forget.”

His eyes rolled back in his head for a moment and closed. Felicity slammed her bloodied hand against the man’s chest, and he sunk to the ground, out cold.

Tommy walked towards Felicity, with Shiver perched on his arm. He heard Oliver cross behind him and stopping at Diggle’s side. Felicity was watching the three men, and she jumped when Tommy touched her. “Hey you,” he whispered.

“I had to.” Felicity collapsed into Tommy’s arms. 

He brought his hands up around her and noticed the wound on her back, “Dammit. She’s been stabbed.”

Shiver ran her head over the wound, her tongue licking a tiny drop of blood, “And poisoned!”

Tommy sighed, “Oliver, we need to go, is Diggle awake yet?”

“Sort of,” John groaned.

Tommy picked Felicity up, cradling her in his arms. “Oliver get him up and get over here,” Tommy ordered, not caring for politeness right now.

Charon was on John’s shoulder, breathing a warm light over him, “This should help!”

“C’mon, Dig,” Oliver said, putting an arm around the paladin’s waist and helping him up. “Tommy, can you teleport us like Felicity has? I have some stuff that could help with the poison.”

“Yes, I can.” Tommy answered, “We need to connect by touch, and I need you to focus completely on where you want us to go.”

With his free hand, Oliver held tightly on to Tommy’s arm. He closed his eyes, “I’m ready.”

Tommy whispered a few words, and they were gone.  
________________________

They appeared in the old mill. “Light!” Tommy shouted and all the candles came to life. 

Oliver looked over at his friend in surprise, “Wha-“

“I’m more practiced than she is.” Tommy answered the question he assumed was on Oliver’s tongue. “With my Dad gone often, I have more free time. She can’t get away from the castle like I can.”

Tommy laid Felicity down on a cot in the back of the room. “Oliver, I need whatever you can cook up to help her, please.”

“Will do.” Oliver sat Diggle down next to where Tommy and Felicity were, then ran to the alchemy lab on the opposite side of the room.

“What can I do to help?” John asked. 

“Help me get her tunic off. I need to get to that wound.”

Diggle helped hold Felicity and support her, while Tommy unlaced the front of her leather tunic. He peeled it slowly off of her, and the two mean eased her back down. Tommy lifted up her under garment and cursed, “Hurry, Oliver.” Near her shoulder blade was a wound, with dark green lines of infection spreading outwards. It marred the intricate designs that covered Felicity’s back, seeming to be one for each of her dragons.

Tommy turned to Diggle, “I need you to use what you can to heal her. I need to do something.” 

“I can do what I can.”

“I’ll help!” Charon offered.

Tommy went to pick up Felicity’s staff that laid unattended on the floor. He plucked a light blue crystal off of the grouping of hanging jewels around the edge. 

“Tommy-“ Charon’s voice cried.

The man turned around to see Felicity’s dragon whelplings snuggled as close she they could to her body. Ember had her head perched on Felicity’s neck.

“No, no-“ Tommy cried, “No.” He ran back to her side. “Oliver, hurry!”

“John, I have to talk to her. I need to roll her back onto her back for a moment. Please keep trying to heal her.” Tommy said quickly.

“I think I know what you are doing. She did something similar to help Oliver when he was hurt.” Diggle said.

“Precious girl, you remembered the trick.” Tommy whispered, rubbing the hair off of Felicity’s face. 

Ember was now perched on Felicity’s chest. Iris was near her head, while Hele and Gaia were on her legs. 

Tommy pulled a necklace out from under his tunic. It had an orange jewel hanging from the leather cording. He placed the blue gem from Felicity’s staff in her hand, and he grabbed his orange jewel with his.

“John, make sure that stays in her hand, okay?” Tommy asked, and John nodded in reply.

“This is almost ready,” Oliver called from across the room.

“Good, keep working.” Tommy answered.

He turned his focus back to Felicity. “Please still be in there.” 

Tommy closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips. His vision filled the image of a waterfall – their waterfall. Felicity smiled when she saw him. “Tommy!” She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“My precious,” he whispered, hugging her back, trying to not cry.

“I didn’t think we would get to meet today.” Felicity said.

“Felicity,” he broke from the hug and grabbed her hands. “I need you to focus. I need you to remember. This isn’t real.” Tears broke free of his eyes, “Please.”

“Tommy, you are scaring me.” 

“I am scared. I’m scared of losing you. Right now, I’m just a fragment in your mind. You are lying on a cot, dying, and I need you to fight. I need you to not give up. I need you, Felicity.” His voice broke into choked sobs.

Felicity’s face paled. She freed her hands from his grasp, wiped the tears from his face. Felicity tilted his chin down so that she could look him in the face. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered.

“Can I come back from what I did?” She asked.

“I won’t let you go.” Tommy promised.

“I used blood magic, Tommy.” Felicity snapped.

“I know, but with good intentions. That counts in my book, at least. You saved my life.” Tommy grabbed her and held her tightly against him. “I will not let you get taken by it. As soon as you come back to me, I will arrange for me to have an extended visit to the Queen’s. I’ll keep an eye on you. We’ll go out and practice good magic together. It will be like old times. I promise.” He choked out the last part in between sobs.

Felicity buried her face into Tommy’s chest, “Don’t take this memory from me, please. I want to keep this one.”

 

“Okay,” he whispered. “Come back to me. I need my best friend.”

Tommy closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Oliver and John were watching him. He looked up at them, “Give her whatever you made, and if you could, bandage the wound.” Tommy sniffled, “And if you could, dress her wound.” His hands were shaking so he clenched them into fists at his sides, “I- need some fresh air.”

He walked outside before either man could speak. Oliver’s face was answer enough that he would be coming outside as soon as he got Felicity bandaged.  
________________________

The night air was freezing on Tommy’s damp face. He used the sleeves of his tunic to wipe dry his face as best he could. For the first time since Ember summoned him, he was alone. Tommy felt it building up inside of his body. His stomach churned, and anytime he closed his eyes he saw Felicity collared. Sobs shook his body again, and he screamed out, “Why her? Why not me? I’m stronger than her, and – just why her-“his voice broke.

“You love her, don’t you?” Oliver’s voice came from behind him.

Tommy wiped his face again and took a deep breath. “Yes,” he answered before turning around. “But we can’t be together.”

“I thought you were with Laurel.”

“I think. It’s nothing serious, yet.”

“If you love Felicity, why can’t you be with her?” Oliver pushed.

“You did see the fact that we are both mages. Our magic balances each other. We tried to be together, but it drew too much attention to us as teenagers.” Tommy’s voice came out harsher than he meant it to.

“Wait – how long have you know her?” 

“Since we were children.” Tommy answered honestly, “And before you get mad at me from keeping that from you – I couldn’t tell you. It would put her and I in so much danger.”

“I would have kept your secret.” Oliver sounded hurt.

“And I would have kept your secret, Oliver.” Tommy glared.

“I thought we told each other everything. I never knew you were a mage.”

“Oliver, do you really want to play that line? Really??” Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“Tommy, I have my reasons for this crusade. The people that hurt Felicity night are part of those reasons.” Oliver bit his bottom lip.

“My reasons were life and death. My reasons were Felicity’s life. I would love to hear your reasons and why you are doing this wild crusade against the blood mages!” Tommy yelled. “Felicity never even considered blood magic until you came into her life.”

“It was her choice to help me.” Oliver retorted.

“You could have sent her back to the tower, so she would be safe.”

“Enough!” a soft spoken voice came from the door of the mill. 

Both men looked over to see Felicity leaning against John. “You should be resting,” Oliver said.

“I can’t let you two rip each other apart. I didn’t cross the line I did tonight only for you two to die at each other’s hands. So please, stop.”

Tommy looked at Oliver and then back at Felicity. “Okay,” he said softly.

“We’ll stop,” Oliver replied.

Tommy saw the smirk John gave. _Felicity could be commanding when she wanted to_ , he thought.

_I can hear you_ , Felicity’s voice danced around his mind.

_I know_ , he thought back, a grin on his face.

“Now, I want to go home. I want my bed. My things. My safe spot.” Felicity said.

“I’ll teleport you home. You aren’t strong enough yet,” Tommy walked to her, gently taking her from John. Felicity wrapped her arm around Tommy’s waist and tucked her head into his chest.

“Do you need me to do anything?” Oliver asked.

“Get me a couple of days off?” Felicity managed a laugh.

“I think I have an in with your boss,” he joked and smiled. Oliver’s face went dark for a moment, “I’m sorry Felicity,” he said almost inaudible.

“You don’t have to apologize. It wasn’t your fault,” she answered before Tommy and she vanished.  
_________________________

“Can you stay with me tonight, please?” Felicity asked, holding on tightly to Tommy when they arrived in her room above her office.

“Yes,” Tommy answered. “I don’t want to leave you alone tonight, anyway.”

“I remember what you said.” Felicity said, walking slowly behind a screen to change out of her pants and bloodied tunic. She came out from behind the screen wearing a well-worn purple robe.

“You’ve always loved that thing.” Tommy smiled, “And I’m keeping the promise I made.”

“Good, because I’m scared.” 

Tommy laid down on Felicity’s bed, and she curled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her back, rubbing gently circles. Tommy heard Felicity start to cry, and he pulled her tighter against him. “Sleep. We’ll figure it all out after some sleep. We are all safe right now. Focus on that.” He kept his voice calm and steady for her. “Sleep tight, precious Felicity.”

“You haven’t called me that in years,” she whispered.

“It’s been years since I thought I would lose you.” He kissed the top of her head. “Now get some sleep, I won’t leave until you wake back up and are okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Felicity’s voice was muffled by a yawn. “Thank you for coming after me. I’m sorry I had to expose you to Oliver.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault, Felicity.” 

Tommy stayed away until Felicity was asleep, only then could he relax enough to go to sleep.   
_______________________

 

Ember came out of hiding shortly after that the two mages were asleep. She had wanted to give them their privacy. They rarely had a chance to spend time together, and Ember knew Felicity missed Tommy. 

It had been a very big and very long day for them all. Ember had gotten to be a human, and she helped save Felicity. This didn’t ease her worry about Felicity, however. She could sense that things happened today – bad things – which no one had told her about yet. 

Felicity was curled against Tommy, her arm draped across his chest. Ember curled up against Felicity’s back and went to sleep.

Later that evening, Shiver appeared next to Tommy. She had similar reasons to Embers, and she curled up near Tommy’s head. Shiver kept watch over her friends for a bit until sleep took her.


End file.
